Catch-22
by SuPaTwEaK
Summary: There was never a way out. No matter what she did, it always led back to him. She was more of an obsession to him for once something caught his attention, it was hard to divert his mind elsewhere... takes place in Attitude Era, UndertakerxOC R&R!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own OCs, concepts, and ideas. Sorcha belongs to the wonderful Lyonene****, and the rest belongs to the WWE/F.**

* * *

"This is ridiculous," she sighed, looking over the neighborhood from atop the terrace from an old family home. "I've dragged my ass back to Mexico just to get away from him for crying out loud."

She never expected things to be this way. All she wanted was to make a name for herself . . . to work hard, to rise to the top, to let her name be known. . .

Oh her name was known alright, not exactly in the way she had expected. . .

Ahh, if only she had actually slept in and not attended the show. But at the same time, had she not gone to work, she would have never reached that point in her career she had always worked her ass off to reach. It was bittersweet now that she thought about it, almost hard to believe all of this had technically started that one day. . .

"Mia . . . Mia, wake up! We're going to be late!" Mae said trying to wake her sister up.

"Go away," Mia mumbled. "It's still early."

"Mia, it's five thirty p.m. and we need to be at the arena by six. You've been napping since three."

". . . Your point?" Mia mumbled against the pillow. "Just let me sleep the rest of the evening and night away. I'm so tired and it's not even the booze."

"We need to get going!"

"I'd rather get deported," Mia groaned against her pillow.

"You were born here!"

"Then I'll deport myself!"

Mae heavily sighed, "Miabella Rose, get your lazy ass up!" she urged, dragging Mia by her leg off the bed.

"Ok, ok I'm going," Mia mumbled as she got up and headed to the bathroom to quickly get ready. "No need to use my full name _Maeva_." She snickered, hearing her sister groan at the sound of her own full name. "How did you get in here anyways?" Mia questioned.

Mae sighed, "You gave me a key and even told me to come for you."

"Really? I don't remember," Mia laughed as she came out and grabbed her duffle bag.

Not many people in the WWF knew that they were related, let alone sisters. Both sisters had light brown hair but Mae's was dyed blonde and Mia's raven black. Mia was the oldest out of the two but Mae would usually question that seeing as how Mia could act like a child at times. In the type of work they were involved with, it was sometimes best that such things remain a secret that way they wouldn't become liabilities to one another. Despite that, they were known for being really close friends.

About twenty minutes later they arrived at the arena where their nights would only just begin.

"You ready for tonight _Lexi_?" Mae asked.

"Um, to be honest, no," Mia, or Lexi, replied with a laugh, "How can I be ready when you never know what will happen nowadays. Plus I'd rather go back to sleep. Today just does not feel like one of my days."

Another thing about them was Mia's name, the only time Mae would refer to her as Mia was when they where away from everyone else but around people it was Lexi; it was actually Alexandria, a pun from Alexander the Great that her friends gave her in high school, but through that name she had gotten many smaller ones from her peers such as Alexa, Alexi, Sandra, Sandi, Lexi, and whatever name you could get out of Alexandria.

"True, but I guess it's all about being prepared," Mae said as they headed on inside. Once inside they made their way towards the Women's Locker Room where they would get dressed for their matches and probably lounge there for the rest of the night. Mia was dressed in her usual wrestling attire which consisted of black spandex shorts and crop top as well as her black knee pads and mid calf boots. The reason why she had all black was simply to keep everything simple; on occasions she would switch things up and add color but for the most part it was all black. Mae on the other hand always had bright fun loving colors on her short wrestling shorts and halter top.

A little into the show, Mia left the locker room to go find a refreshments table nearby. She found one around the corner and grabbed a couple of waters. As her back was turned she didn't notice the figure slowly approaching her from behind.

"Boo!"

"Son of a- Chris!" she turned around finding her very close friend Chris Jericho laughing his ass off; he was the only person who knew their secret. "You douche, that wasn't funny!"

"It seemed pretty funny to me," he said composing himself.

"You're lucky I didn't have coffee in my hand otherwise it would have been funny to see it burn you," she retorted.

"Alright I get it, I'm sorry," he chuckled giving her a small hug.

"So, anything new?" she asked.

"You got a match later tonight?"

"Yeah, tag match, why?"

"Be careful out there. You know with the Undertaker's Ministry just abducting people out of the blue and sacrificing them, you never know what might happen. Things between Undertaker, McMahon and Austin seem to be getting out of hand and I think it's just a matter of time before an all out war breaks loose and we all get caught in it," he said in a warning tone.

"Thanks for the warning but there's no need to worry about me, I can handle myself just fine," she assured.

"Alright then, so I'll catch you and Mae later, and good luck in your match and be careful."

"Yeah, thanks, and I will be," she said as she picked up her things and headed back into the locker room to prepare for her upcoming match. When she returned to the locker room, Mae was looking at the TV with a dreamy look on her face. "Who is it?" Mia asked, knowing that look. She handed Mae a water bottle and took a seat next to her on the bench. "Edge?" she questioned watching the TV.

"What?! No!" Mae defended.

Mia just gave her "the look".

"Yeah," she sighed.

"Have you ever talked to him?" Mia asked as they began to warm up for their match.

"How can I when he's part of the Ministry? The only time one ever sees them is during the show, and even here they're hardly seen."

"Eh, that's true."

There was a knock at the door signaling their match against Sable and Tori was up next.

"Well don't let that stop you. Now let's go and kick some ass," she said as they headed out towards the ring.

Elsewhere in the arena, the members of the Ministry where enjoying a small yet rare break in their locker room while their leader, The Undertaker, discussed some things with Paul Bearer in the back. What better way to enjoy a small impromptu break than to huddle around the small TV and watch the women go at it.

"It sure would be nice to have the company of a woman around here," Bradshaw whistled as Lexi and the Women's Champion, Sable started out the match. "A female other than Sorcha," he mumbled glancing over his shoulder to where Sorcha, the Undertaker's sister, was standing obediently next to her brother.

"What are you looking at boy?" Farooq asked, giving Edge a hard pat on the back as the younger man seemed to have a mesmerized look on his face, watching the television screen intently.

"Huh? Oh nothing," he recovered quickly.

"Seems to me Edgey boy here has a crush," Bradshaw joked as he patted Edge on the back as well.

By this point tags on each side had been made and now it was Mae and Tori.

"No I don't," Edge defended as he stood to face the two members of the Acolytes.

"Alright man no need to get offended," Bradshaw put his hands up in defense. "Now let's just enjoy the pretty ladies fight it out in the ring," he said as the three sat back down.

The match seemed to be in Mae and Lexi's favor because Sable seemed more interested in kindling with the fans, mainly the adult male ones, than helping out her partner.

"How is Sable the Women's Champ?" Bradshaw wondered. "Don't get me wrong she's definitely hot and I'd definitely do her, but when it comes to fighting she's not much worth anything. Lexi on the other hand, she's definitely worth seeing and she knows how to bring a fight, and she might also bring in a good challenge if ya know what I mean," he commented as Lexi was tagged in and instantly went for Sable by giving her a hard slap across the face.

In retaliation, Sable tagged herself in and went for Lexi. There had been some heat between the two for quite some time. Lexi had challenged Sable for the Women's Championship many times but Sable refused, hell, Sable refused to defend her title against anyone, period.

As the members of the Ministry continued to watch the match, the Undertaker was discussing with Paul Bearer ways to make his Ministry even more powerful. They were already powerful and feared as it was but apparently, to the Undertaker, that wasn't enough. He needed more power, what he already had was simply not enough. He was snapped out of his thoughts at the commotion his men were making at whatever seemed to be going on in the ring. He slowly stood from the bench and made his way to stand next to the Acolytes to see what all the commotion was about. No one seemed to notice him as they were focused on the match.

Sable had control of the match as she and Tori double-teamed Lexi on the outside while the referee was busy restraining Mae. Sable seemed to be full of herself as she simply slapped Lexi around. She Irish Whipped Lexi from one corner to the opposite, taking her time walking over with a smug look as she posed for the fans. Lexi's body was killing her seeing as how she had taken most of the punishment throughout the match. As Sable slowly made her way over to Lexi, Lexi applied a drop toe hold sending Sable face first against the second turnbuckle. The crowd was deafening as Lexi slowly tried to crawl over to her corner to make a much needed tag.

The Ministry was watching intently as the crowd was cheering on Lexi while Mae tried desperately to reach for a tag. Undertaker watched with his arms crossed across his chest with idle curiosity. He had heard about Lexi and how she was known for being quite a fierce competitor and unexpecting in the ring. He was starting to question that as a very pissed off Sable came up from behind and pulled Lexi up by her hair as if she were nothing more than mere trash. Those doubts were quickly washed away as Lexi blocked an oncoming strike and performed her finisher, a jumping cutter; successfully planting Sable face first against the mat.

Sable was out just like that. Lexi went for the pin but only got a two count as Tori broke up the count by kicking Lexi in the head. As if her body wasn't killing her enough already. Mae then came out and tackled Tori to the outside leaving Lexi and Sable down on the mat as the referee began a ten count. Lexi slowly got up with the aid of the ropes but Sable was still lying motionless on the mat. She swiftly slid out of the ring to lend Mae a hand as she was tossed into the steel steps by Tori. She was just measuring Tori waiting for her to turn around as Tori surveyed the damage done to Mae. The adrenaline was now pumping throughout Lexi's body as she just waited for Tori to turn around. After Tori seemed content with what she had done, she turned around only to fall victim of Lexi's devastating jumping cutter. So much adrenaline was pumping throughout her body that she was able to get up quickly but she knew that she would be feeling the after effects, of performing a jumping cutter on the outside, in the morning. That didn't matter right now. Right now, with all the adrenaline, she felt as though she could glide right through the air and defy gravity.

"Damn, what a woman!" Bradshaw whistled as the crowd erupted into a frenzy. The others could only nod in agreement as they watched the only woman standing tall survey the bodies lying around.

Something about Lexi sparked The Undertaker's interest when she was measuring Tori up for the jumping cutter. He saw something in her eyes . . . aggression. But as he looked on it seemed as if she was restraining herself. Not only at the moment but also throughout the match it seemed as if she were refraining from unleashing that aggression. He could just see it in her eyes; she had the potential to be quite a lethal adversary and quite a useful ally, especially with that jumping cutter and fox-like swiftness. He would most definitely consider this newly found information.

There it was again, that aggression was now evident in her eyes as she crawled back into the ring to finish things once and for all. By this point Sable was holding onto the ropes for support as she got to her feet while the referee asked her if she wished to continue. Lexi swiftly came up from behind and swept Sable's feet from underneath her, dropping her to the mat.

"Now, I'll give you a legitimate reason for not defending your title against me," Lexi said as she measured Sable from across the ring before proceeding to punt the daylights out of her with all intentions of taking her out. She then went for the cover and the win.

"I don't think we'll be seeing Sable for a while," Bradshaw commented as the others nodded in agreement. Undertaker seemed lost in thought as he processed this new information with a gleam in his acid green eyes. Paul noticed the look as he patiently waited for orders.

"Gentlemen," he began, getting the attention of his Ministry, "Let us go out to the ring, shall we." He said with that evil look on his face. They all began filing out of the locker room with The Undertaker following behind with Sorcha on his left and Paul on his right.

Once the referee raised her hand, she quickly slid out of the ring to help Mae whom was sitting back against the steel steps holding her sore abdomen.

"You alright?" Lexi asked as she hooked Mae's arm around her own neck and helped her stand up; both raising one arm up in victory for the crowd. They hadn't even made one step forward when the lights of the arena went out and it was nothing but darkness. "Shit." Lexi muttered, Chris's warning from earlier now echoing in her head. "You've got to be kidding me, of all the times," she muttered as the Undertaker's music began to play. "Damn it, c'mon Mae!" Lexi urged but Mae had been thrown into the steel steps pretty badly so Lexi had no other choice but to carry Mae out on her back. "Time for a piggy back ride," Lexi muttered as she hurried off through the crowd, glancing back only to accidentally lock eyes with The Phenom. She never stopped walking in those short seconds that their eyes locked despite the fact that it felt like forever when it only lasted a few seconds. But in those seconds, she saw it. A grin . . .


End file.
